


Overload

by McMedianoche (skivvysupreme)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Electricity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/McMedianoche
Summary: Every so often, Sombra's body mods need extra care.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art of Sombra that was on my dash . Super inspired, had to quickly write something down for it:
> 
> https://mcmedianoche.tumblr.com/post/180321763632 (I'm not the artist!)

Jesse wakes slowly, his awareness shifting around through closed eyelids as he realizes that something is off. He sits up and notices immediately that he is alone.

“Sombra?” He yawns, rubbing the corners of his eyes, looking towards the closed bathroom door. “it’s almost sunrise, you still up?” He shuffles on heavy feet towards the bathroom and opens the door. “Come on, come to bed.”

“I… can’t.” she says, panting, trying to speak through her clenched jaw. “I can’t. Sleep. Just. Go back to… to bed. I’ll be f-fine.”

The hair on Jesse’s arms and the back of his neck stands straight up. He takes a good look at her, blinking to clear his sleepy eyes in the darkness. 

Something is  _deeply_  wrong with her.

She’s not wearing a shirt, which isn’t such an unusual sight at this time, but he can see the purple outline of her spinal implant glowing in her back. Sombra twitches and shakes, half bent over the sink and holding herself impossibly tight. Her fingernails dig into her back, where jagged blue waves of electricity buzz and spike around her spine. But all this is secondary, in Jesse’s mind, to the fact that she’s making noises he’s never heard from her before, grunting and whimpering in obvious pain.

“…Sombra?” Jesse flicks on the overhead bathroom lamp and steps closer.

She makes an  _awful_ noise, clenching her eyes shut against the light. 

“Okay, okay,” he hurries to turn it off and puts his hand on her shoulder. He can feel the electric current running through her in a way he knows he shouldn’t be able to. He makes his voice as soft as possible. “Your head hurts?”

“ _Si._  My… hardware.”

Jesse rubs his palm around her shoulder, hoping to comfort her, somehow. He would rub her whole back, but he’s not sure if that would hurt her. “What’s happening?” Sombra understands more about her own augmented body than he does. He hopes she knows what this is, but prays it’s not a regular thing he’ll have to see her experience again.

“Once in a… a while, when I… I’ve been. Working. A lot. It’s–it’s the same. The same thing I c-can do. In a fight. B-but in a, a fight, it’s… quick, it’s out and it’s over. When.. when it happens like… this, I’m..  _demasiada energia, pinche–_ ”

Oh. Jesse  _does_ know what this is. He’s been on the receiving end of it before, long before they knew each other this way. He remembers how much he panicked that first time, despite knowing that she didn’t mean to catch him along with the other 3 agents in her radius, but had to treat him fairly with Talon and Overwatch eyes on them both. 

“What do you need?” He has to pry her fingers from her back to get her to let go. Sombra is reluctant to move, but Jesse turns her towards him and shuffles her into the dimly-lit bedroom. It’s hard to get her to look at him, but he can see in her eyes that she’s struggling to focus, either from pain or over-stimulation.

Jesse holds both of Sombra’s hands in his, trying to keep her steady. “Hey, just focus on me. It’s just me.” 

Sombra’s gaze drags slowly upwards from his chest to his face. She’s still breathing too hard, sucking air through her gritted teeth. She would look like she was snarling at him if it weren’t for the pained look in her eyes. She shakes her head.

It dawns on him, then, what she needs to do. Jesse gives her a lopsided grin and sits on the bed, pulling her to kneel between his legs. “That’s alright. Go ahead, do what you gotta do.”

She shakes her head again. “I don’t…” 

“Get it out. It won’t hurt me, okay? I just wanna help.” He moves her arms so that she can wrap them around his neck and nods to encourage her, then braces himself. He doesn’t remember this being painful, he thinks, grasping her hips, but he knows it isn’t pleasant.

Sombra arches her back, much like she had over the sink, and presses her forehead to Jesse’s shoulder. The blue and purple jolts of electricity in her back pulse hard for a few seconds, and then she jerks in his arms as waves of bright purple electromagnetic energy burst from her body. 

The apartment goes quiet as every electrical device in the blast radius loses power. 

Jesse squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. He was right: no pain. But his metal prosthetic hangs limply by his side and he feels utterly disoriented, his only awareness being the weight of Sombra’s overheated body as she slumps against him, exhausted. 

She comes back to herself a moment before the apartment hums back to life again, the white noise of electronics and ceiling fans bursting back into the silence. Her eyes are already clearer when she lifts her head and looks up into Jesse’s face. 

“Good morning,” she whispers, sighing in relief. 

Jesse kisses her. “Hey. Better?” His lips tingle a little when they part.

“Mm-hmm. Much better. That hasn’t happened in a while.” She looks a little embarrassed, her voice small when she ducks her head into his shoulder again and says,  _“Gracias, mi amor.”_

“Whatever you need.” He kisses one edge of the neural implant at the top of her head. “Can you tell me more about these, in the morning?”

“It is morning,” Sombra yawns, laying down on her side of the bed and grinning up at him from her pillow. “Didn’t think the EMP would short you out  _this_  much. Do you have more omnic parts I don’t know about?”

“Ha, ha. I mean real morning, not this 5 A.M. nonsense.” He lays down next to her and pulls her closer, rubbing a gentle hand down her back now that it’s not spiked with electricity. The spinal implant is warm to the touch. “Just wanna learn you a little better.” 

She smiles – one of her increasingly common, genuine smiles that she reserves just for him – and nods, tucking herself against his chest. “ _Si, claro._ Now, what are you doing up? Get some sleep.”


End file.
